


ruin my life

by mjparkers



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, One Night Stands, Oops, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, just a rocky start, not really enemies tbh, oh yeah this is a pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjparkers/pseuds/mjparkers
Summary: Peter Parker met Michelle Jones a year after college.The day they first met...was a disaster.Or‘we had a drunken one night stand and now I’m pregnant with your baby’fic that no one,literallyno one asked for.





	1. falling for u

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote bits and pieces of this fic then I ended up writing a first chapter...then a second and I just kept going. so I had this idea in my head for a long ass time and now I finally decide to share it.
> 
> feedback is much appreciated. thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> [falling for u by peachy!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSXiNSiiCsg)

_I'm scared_

  
_Of telling you how I feel_

  
_Maybe it's better if I just try to conceal the truth_

  
_For me and, for you_

 

* * *

 

_June 5, 2026_

 

Peter Parker met Michelle Jones a year after they both finished college.

 

Peter’s best friend Ned met Betty Brant at a small party with fellow graduates and had fallen in love immediately. They were that couple you knew who would last a lifetime. With Ned’s kindness and Betty’s bubbly personality, they were perfect for each other.

 

Betty got along well with Peter and Ned’s other friend Liz.

 

 _Except_ Peter got off to a rocky start with Betty’s best friend; the _impassive, brusque, and most irritating_ Michelle Jones.

 

 _Yeah_ , so let’s just say Peter wasn’t a fan of her then.

 

The day they first met... _was a disaster._

 

Ned had asked Peter to meet his new girlfriend. All three of them were to go out to dinner and the loving and kind friend Peter was, he went. His _best friend_ just forgot to mention it was a double date.

 

Ned and Peter were sitting at the table; waiting for Betty to arrive. Ned had said she was just running a bit late. Both young men wore black suits, dressed in a fancy attire for the high-scale restaurant.

 

Finally, Betty had appeared at their table, “Hey guys sorry we’re late! There was a lot of traffic! _And well_ …”

 

The word ‘ _we’_ caught Peter a little off guard until he made contact with the person who was walking towards their table from the front entrance of the restaurant.

 

“ _Well_ , I didn’t want to come.” The tall, young woman had said as she sat down in the chair next to his. She leans back with indifference. Her hair wild and curly but oddly _tamed_. Unlike Betty who wore a spring yellow dress, this woman wore slacks, a white button up with a black blazer.

 

 _She was..._ beautiful _._

 

“Yeah, but, you came and that’s what matters.” Betty huffs cheerfully and eventually sits down in the chair next to Ned.

 

Peter eyes Ned trying to catch his attention, which goes unnoticed.

 

Ned clears his throat and speaks to the young woman sitting next to Peter. “So you must be Michelle. Betty talks a lot about you.”

 

“I’m sure she does, I mean she hasn’t stopped talking about you. Ned, I presume.”

 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Ned smiles goofily at her, then at Betty whose smile is just as addicting. Peter watches them, thinking about the chemistry they both hold. His best friend finally found someone who makes him happy. He sees how cute they really are together, the love that shines in their eyes, how—

 

“And you are?”

 

Peters head snaps towards the woman next to him, he pauses for a few seconds, catching up to what she asked.

 

“Oh, um, I’m Peter...Parker. Peter Parker.”

 

MJ nods her head pensively then looks over at Betty who is still staring at Ned adoringly. “Tell me again why you thought I’d be interested this guy.”

 

Betty looks away from Ned towards her and Peter.

 

_Wait what?_

 

“Excuse me?” Peter says in utter confusion.

 

She ignores him. “He’s not even my type.”

 

“You know I’m right here, right?”

 

 _Again,_ she ignores him. Peter looks over at Ned in frustration. “Why didn’t you tell me this was a double date?”

 

His friend tries to stutter out an explanation.

 

“Wait. You didn’t know this was a double date? Oh my…”, she chuckles.

 

Shaking his head in bewilderment, he speaks to Ned again. “Dude. You know I’m not ready to date again. Why did you bring me here?”

 

“Well I wanted you to meet Betty. Michelle is Betty’s best friend. She thought you two would...” He looks at Betty with wide eyes, ( _this is all your fault_ ), “... _click_. Besides Michelle is a big part of Betty’s life, Betty is a big part of mine, you’re a big part of mine, and well, we thought you guys might get along, ya know? Like…Michelle went to Harvard and you went to MIT. Maybe your paths have crossed before—.”

 

“Obviously not.” Michelle intercepts.

 

“ _And_ you both are valedictorians, top in your classes. So obviously two very intelligent people. I mean there are many similarities between you two...I’m sure.” That last part of his sentence sounding like _he wasn’t too sure._

 

Peter couldn’t believe Ned tricked him into going out on a date. The last time he went on one was five years ago with Gwen.

 

_He wasn’t ready._

 

Peter hasn’t dated since Gwen died. It’s been hard for him to find someone and move on. To fall in love or even just open himself to it. It’s only been a year, _not even._

 

_He just...can’t._

 

“I can’t believe this. _I can’t believe you..._ You know I wasn’t ready for this yet.”

 

Ned sighs in defeat, “ _Peter…_ ”

 

 _Michelle_ cuts in. “Oh, don’t beat Ned up over it, he thought he was doing right, by letting you out and meeting new people. There’s no need to be so... _tense_. I could tell you were the moment I walked in.”

 

Peter rolls his eyes at her, annoyed with her blasé attitude about everything. He was already mad and _she was making it worse._ “Yeah, well, you weren’t the one lied to.”

 

“I don’t get what the big deal is— _,_ ” She pauses, “Hold on, have you ever _been_ on a date before? Please tell me this isn’t your first date?”

 

“No this isn’t—.”

 

“You know what? I wouldn’t be surprised. You seem like you were a dweeb all throughout high school and college.”

 

Shaking his head in exasperation he bites back, “And you seemed like you were a _socially inept, arrogant, know-it-all.”_

 

Everyone at the table freezes. Then Betty shrugs her shoulders, “Eh.”

 

Michelle looks over at Betty in exaggeration while Peter looks at her with a proud smirk.

 

Looking back at him, she says, “Oh, please, don’t be so proud. Like I said I’m sure you weren’t all that grand in high school.”

 

“I was a nerd, yes, but at least I had friends and I changed since then. Chances are you’re still the same as you’ve always been... _a loner_. Bet you never had any friends before Betty.”

 

“You know nothing about me.”

 

Peter laughs sarcastically, “And thank God for that. You’re probably the most annoying, most rudest person I have ever encountered.”

 

Ned interjects quietly. “You two literally just met each other.” He says it to no one in particular.

 

Michelle continues, “And you’re the most, dense, shallow—.”

 

“Shallow!? Ha! Pot meet kettle then.”

 

“You know what—.”

 

“Hi, everyone, My name is Andy and I’ll be your waiter for today. What can I get you all to drink?”

 

“Oh thank God,” Betty sighs in relief. “I’ll take your house wine, please.”

 

Peter and Michelle sit back realizing how close they were together from their heated argument, looking away, they read their menu; air tense.

 

“And would you like the glass or—.”

 

“ _Bottle!”_ Everyone at the table jumps from her abrupt answer, then calmly Betty says, “Sorry, um, bottle, please. Thank you.”

 

They all have dinner in awkward silence. Ned tries to get to know Michelle a little more, asking her questions here and there. Betty does the same to Peter, but the two annoyed individuals sitting next to each other don’t speak a word to each other for the rest of the meal.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter and Michelle walk behind Betty and Ned who both hold hands and chatter amongst themselves as they walk down the sidewalk towards their next destination.

 

Peter breaks the silence between them, “I’m sorry...about back there. I wasn’t myself and I’m sure we just got off on the wrong foot, maybe?”

 

“Hm, yeah, I mean I was rude…”

 

“You were.”

 

“Okay, goody-two-shoes, I admitted it, no need to dig the hole further.”

 

Peter grins.

 

Ned and Betty stop to face the other two. Ned looks over at Peter, “Hey, man. Change of plans. Betty and I decided we’re gonna stay at her place. Do you mind taking MJ home or wherever she wants?”

 

“Uh, MJ?”

 

“It’s my name, nerd. It’s what my friends are allowed to call me.”

 

“Peter, were you even listening at dinner?” Ned says.

 

“Uh…”, To be quite honest, he wasn’t listening at all after his argument with Michelle. He was mostly thinking about how this had been the worst first impression he’s ever experienced of someone.

 

Disrupting his thought, _MJ_ speaks, “I told Ned he could call me MJ.”

 

“Oh, well where to _MJ?”_

 

“I said _my friends_ were to call me that. We’re not there, lover boy.” She walks the opposite way of the path they were on, patting his shoulder as she goes. She walks on, expecting him to follow behind her.

 

“Have fun you two! Don’t kill each other!” Ned yells out to him while walking away, Betty snickering in toll.

 

Peter catches up with MJ, skipping to her side. “So since we got off on the wrong foot. Maybe tell me a bit about yourself.”

 

“Oh, yes, why not? _I’m an open book_.”

 

“Sarcastic, got it. What else?”

 

“Arrogant, shallow...oh and definitely don’t forget my favorite one yet, _socially inept_.”

 

Ignoring her quips, he continues,“Hm, witty. Also Ned said you went to Harvard, so I’m one hundred percent sure you’re like, super smart.”

 

“I guess you are too, Mr. MIT.”

 

Peter grins proudly, “Yep, graduated about a year ago.”

 

“Congrats.”

 

“I majored in physics. What about you?”

 

“Journalism.”

 

Peter nods his head. “That’s cool.”

 

Neither one speak for a while. People walk by them, chattering; sirens and honking are heard on the streets, the usual sounds of New York City.

 

“How long have you lived in New York?” Peter says, breaking the silence between them.

 

“I grew up here.”

 

“Me too. I lived with my Aunt May, who still lives in Queens.”

 

“Mm, Brooklyn.”

 

“Nice.”

 

_It’s...awkward._

 

He doesn’t understand why she doesn’t say more than just four word answers or sarcastic quips.

 

Time goes by as they walk, Peter’s mind keeps going to the mysterious young woman walking next to him. He has to admit, _she’s gorgeous_. She’s taller than him, he would guess about an inch or two. Her hair was curly and wild, but long.

 

A bit withdrawn and odd, but she looks like she’s an independent, intelligent woman.

 

_Maybe they’ll be friends over time._

 

“This is me.”

 

They stop in front of a small apartment building. An old lady with a cane walks to the door by the time they get there.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Rudeni.” The older woman turns to look at them.

 

“Oh! Hi MJ,” the older woman looks over at Peter and grins mischievously, “Is this your new boyfriend?”

 

“No, Mrs. Rudeni. Definitely not.”

 

Peter looks at her, slightly offended. Michelle doesn’t even break her gaze from the older woman.

 

Clearing his throat, he turns to the old lady, “I’m Peter.” He shakes her hand.

 

“Oh, well it’s nice meeting you young man…” Mrs. Rudeni pauses then out of Michelle’s earshot, stepping closer to him, she whispers, “Give her some time.”

 

Peter just gives a strain smile and nods.

 

He turns back to the younger woman standing next to him.

 

“Well, I’ll see you later MJ! And you too Peter.”

 

The old woman walks away from him and Michelle, going through the front entrance of the building.

 

Peter turns back to her who squints at him in questioning. Most likely wondering what Mrs. Rudeni said to him.

 

“Well, have a good night, Michelle.” He’s about to turn and walk down the steps but stops when she speaks.

 

“MJ.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” A hint of a smile grows on his face.

 

Michelle rolls her eyes, “I said...you may call me MJ.”

 

Peter slowly backs away, “Well, good night... _MJ._ ”

 

“Goodnight, Parker.” MJ gives him a smile.

 

Her tooth peaks out a little from her smile _._

 

_It’s...cute._

 

Peter leaves, but turns to watch her go through the double doors, stepping inside the building.

 

* * *

 

 

_July 21, 2026_

 

Believe it or not it was still hard for Peter and Michelle to get along, they would only be in the same room together when their mutual friends were around and when they were; they either ignored each other or bickered a little. Betty, Ned, and Liz never tried to ease the ‘tension’ between them; after learning that it was _useless_.

 

It was around a month later after they met when MJ found out about Peter’s secret.

 

_Yeah, he’s really bad at keeping secrets._

 

Peter and MJ never tried getting to know each other well. She kept things to herself. No one knew much about her past other than Betty and MJ never tried learning about Peter’s, but she always wondered where he’d run off to; or why he’d flake on plans their friends would make. Ned never said anything, only that Peter “was _busy”_. Still, she was curious, so it came to no surprise ( _okay, it did, but not by much_ ) when she found out he was Spider-Man.

 

One day after patrol, he got badly injured. He bled out from an open wound and was quickly losing consciousness in the middle of an alleyway. It was raining and it was cold; he didn’t have time to find a hospital.

 

He did know where he was; and it was right near MJ’s apartment. When he finally finds her room; painfully and as much as he could he climbs to get to her bedroom window, and knocks furiously.

 

MJ finally opens it; her pajamas on, hair crazed from tossing in bed, eyes droopy, “What the—.”

 

Before she could finish her question, Peter falls through her window, hitting the floor.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

Peter groans, and slowly rips off his mask, he whispers, “Michelle.”

 

“Peter!? What the fuck?!”

 

He doesn’t answer of course. She quickly notices his wound bleeding out; blood and rain dripping on her floor. As fast as she could she rushes to get a first aid kit she kept for emergencies. Coming back into her room she flops back down beside him.

 

“ _You_ are _fucking_ Spider-Man. _Spider-Man_ ,” A pregnant pause, “I hate you. I really _really_ hate you.”

 

He lightly laughs. “No, you don’t. I might get under your skin, but I doubt you hate me.” He takes a deep breath. “You can just stitch me up.”

 

She cleans the wound. Blood covering her hands. She tries wiping it on a towel she brought. Then goes for the supplies she needs to stitch him up.

 

Looking back at the wound, she whispers to herself, “No...I think I actually hate you. I don’t even know how to do this.”

 

Her hands were shaking as she moves them to where he was bleeding out, needle and thread ready. His hand wraps around her wrist to keep them steady, looking up at her, “It’ll heal by morning, but you got this”, he whispers.

 

“Whatever.” She brushes off his hand. “Just...call next time.” He gives a slight twitch to his lips, she smirks back, “and use the front door too.”

 

“I don’t know your number, remember?” He groans after she pushes a stitching through, “you said you only give your number to people you actually like.”

 

“I did say that to you didn’t I?” She concentrates on her stitching not paying much mind to the conversation.

 

“Huh.” Peter laughs out harshly.

 

“What?”

 

“Michelle Jones actually wants my number.” Peter says deliriously. “I feel special now.”

 

He passes out after that. MJ stitches him up as best as she could.

 

After that day, they thought _maybe_ they’d try to get along.

 

* * *

 

 

_August 10, 2026_

 

It was the one year anniversary of Gwen Stacy’s death.

 

And it was also Peter Parker’s birthday.

 

He had spent it sitting by his dead girlfriends grave. He wears a black suit and tie like he did at her funeral.

 

His phone ringing persistently in the right pocket of his jeans. He was suppose to have dinner with Aunt May. She knew what today was and didn’t want him to be alone, she wanted him to be with other people.

 

_He doesn’t deserve to celebrate anything._

 

Peter just sits on the ground playing with the grass, breaking it up; staring at the front of her tombstone.

 

_Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy_

 

_Beloved Daughter_

 

_2001 - 2025_

 

The day she died, he was there _and it was all his fault._ At least that’s what he tells himself. When he had to deal with the villain Doc Ock, he had taken her and hurled her off a bridge, Peter tried to catch her in time...but he _fails_. Thinking he had caught her with his web, but once he got to her he suddenly realized _she was dead_.

 

The day haunts him now. There was no more celebrations on August 10th for him. It just wouldn’t _feel_ right.

 

Peter hears a faint crunching behind him. His face darts behind him, seeing Captain George Stacy standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Quickly, Peter stands.

 

“Hello, sir.” He gulps. “I-I—.”

 

“It’s okay, Pete. I know why you’re here.” Captain Stacy moves past Peter, putting down his flowers in front of Gwen’s grave, then taking away the old ones.

 

They both stand side by side looking down at the grave of someone they both have mourned and grieved for.

 

Captain Stacy breaks the silence. “You shouldn’t be here, you know.”

 

“Where else should I be?”

 

“I don’t know. With friends. Living your life...moving on.”

 

Peter doesn’t say anything to that. He doesn’t _want_ to move on.

 

They both just look ahead at the tombstone. The wind blows, leaves fly all around them. Finally, Peter realizes he’s stayed too long, thinking that a father would want to be alone grieving his dead daughter.

 

“I’ll, um, leave you alone.” Peter goes to leave, but stops and turns back when he hears the Captain speak.

 

“Mm, I guess I’ll see you next year?”

 

“You will.” And he leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter goes to his Aunt May’s apartment late, using his key to get in he walks through the door. The whole apartment is pitch black.

 

Instantly, the lights go on and all his friends pop up with a loud, “SURPRISE!”

 

He looks on, a bit startled that they were all there. A huge banner is shown, hung across the living room, saying ‘Happy Birthday, Peter’. May stands the closest to him, holding a small cake with the number 24. Ned, Betty, Michelle, Liz and Flash were all there as well. Even Tony and Happy.

 

“Happy Birthday, Peter.” May puts down the cake on the side table, making her way to him, then giving him a tight hug. She whispers in his ear, “I know you might not have wanted this, and I’m sorry, but know we all love and care about you. You shouldn’t be alone today.”

 

May moves away from him, her hands on either side of his cheeks, and she gives him a delighted smile. He grins right back at her.

 

_He didn’t want this, he honestly just wanted to be alone._

 

Not everyone in that room knows about what really happened with Gwen’s death or even know about her at all. Just Ned, May, Tony and Happy.

 

Tony comes up to him, giving him a strong embrace. “Missed you, kid.”

 

Peter sinks into the hug, closing his eyes. “I missed you too.”

 

They all chat, drink, eat and have a good time. While Peter can’t help but think he shouldn’t be celebrating.

 

_So he drinks._

 

_A lot._

 

He notices Michelle looking over at him multiple times throughout the night. He hasn’t spoken to her since she found out he was Spider-Man. She seems like the type to keep a secret. Ned even said so. So he’s never had the need to speak to her about it.

 

Sitting down on the couch as his friends still talk amongst themselves, he downs another drink. ( _It’s supposedly soda, but he bought a bottle of rum, drinking it on his way there and poured a hefty amount in his cups_ ).

 

_It’s his fifth._

 

Peter leaves to the bathroom, saying he’d be right back. He’s pretty sure everyone notices his drunkenness. He’s also pretty sure _some of them_ are wondering what the fuck his problem was.

 

He doesn’t come back, anyways. He lies in the tub, now with his full bottle of Bacardi, that was hidden earlier.

 

He knows he shouldn’t be getting drunk. He’s being a disappointment to May... _to his friends._

 

But he can’t help but feel, grief, pain... _guilt_.

 

He slowly registers the small party dying down, hearing his Aunt May say goodbye to someone right now.

 

_He feels bad._

 

He dozes off, thinking about what the day reminded him of, until there was a loud knock on the door.

 

“Parker! Open this damn door.”

 

 _Michelle_.

 

They both still don’t know much about each other. She’s found out his secret of course, but he doesn’t know any of hers.

 

_If she has any._

 

Peter still finds her mysterious. There must be a reason why she’s so closed off with him. Or closed off with anyone. Ned said she can be a bit distant and automatically closes up when talking about her family or personal life, but she’s _cool._

 

The only thing he knows is she likes politics, art and reading.

 

That’s... _all he’s got._

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

He’s not in the mood for her.

 

_Especially today._

 

Immediately, the door opens up to Michelle Jones. She wears a simple short sleeved, white shirt, black ripped jeans, and black Vans. Her hair was down.

 

“You forgot to lock the door, loser.”

 

“What do you want Michelle?”

 

“Thought I told you you could call me MJ?”

 

“I’m not your friend, remember?” He takes another gulp of his drink.

 

It’s quiet for a while.

 

“Peter, what the fuck is wrong with you? It’s your birthday and you left your whole family out there waiting for you. You were gone for hours earlier. Ned and your Aunt were sick with worry, Tony blew up your phone constantly—,” She pauses her rant, he doesn’t even look up from the bottle in his lap. MJ briskly walks to the tub and snatches the alcohol from his hands. “I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

 

She goes to walk out the door, but he rushes out the tub and goes to block her path. “Give it back.”

 

“No.”

 

He sighs in irritation, “Michelle, why the fuck do you even care? We’re not friends. When we met you didn’t even like me! We can barely stay in the same room with each other without a fight!”

 

“Peter...I—.”

 

“You what, _MJ?”_ He interrupts already irked, saying her name in a placating tone.

 

“You know what? Fine,” MJ shoves the bottle to his chest harshly, he closes his eyes in a sigh. “You’re right. We’re not friends. Get drunk. I don’t care.”

 

She goes to open the door, but freezes at his admission. His eyes open back up, staring at a spot in the corner of bathroom, his voice sounding desperate and sad.

 

“Gwen.” He pauses. “Her name was Gwen. It’s the anniversary of her... _death_.” Peter mutters quietly.

 

“Oh. I’m—.”

 

“Don’t.” He clears his throat. “You can just go. Please. All I wanted was to be alone.”

 

His back still to her.

 

A pregnant pause.

 

“No you don’t and you shouldn’t be. Peter…,” MJ sighs. “What I wouldn’t _give_ to have a family like yours. They’re all out there because they care about you. I know...it’s hard, but you should definitely not be alone right now.”

 

He hears her walk back up to him. She now stands in front of him. Softly her hand takes the bottle away.

 

“Why do you even care?” He says _so_ desperately.

 

She ignores his question this time.

 

_And he cries._

 

MJ doesn’t seem like the one to try and comfort others, especially when they cry, but she does. She puts the bottle on the counter and wraps her arms around his shaking body; letting him sob on her shoulder.

 

There’s something comforting about confiding in someone who you don’t know all that well.

 

After a while, she whispers, “You stink.”

 

_He laughs._

 

* * *

 

 

_December 5, 2026_

 

Ned Leeds asked Betty Brant to marry him in September of 2026. The engagement only lasted around three months.

 

_Yes, they move fast._

 

They decided to get married in Honolulu, Hawaii. A destination they chose because of Ned’s family traditions. Their friends in New York flew out for the week of their wedding.

 

The night before the big day; the bride and groom decided to have a joint bachelor and bachelorette party. It was a luau with just their close friends at the hotel right next to the beach where they will announce their vows. Lights streamed everywhere, the stage lighted up with music and dance performances; tables of people eating their food, waiters wander around awaiting to assist, and a big bar in the middle faraway across from the stage, overlooking all the tables.

 

Betty gives a loud belly laugh, “Oh my God, wait, wait do you—do you remember the day our parents met? Now that was a disaster.”

 

They all sat at a long table. Betty and Ned sitting next to each other. His arm behind her lying on the back of her seat; he watches Betty giggle and laugh in joy with all of their friends.

 

Peter sits across from Ned watching his two friends radiate with happiness. Harry is to his left who sits across from Betty. Liz is to his right, Flash across from her on Ned’s left. Then on Betty’s right is MJ.

 

“Yeah, but at least they eventually got along, it’s the least I could say about these two,” Ned says as he points to Peter and Michelle.

 

Betty nods in agreement looking to her right at her best friend. “That is true.”

 

Peter looks over at MJ.

 

She ignores his gaze. “What do you mean? We get along perfectly.”

 

“No you guys do not. I mean you two _have_ gotten better but you still bicker a little here and there.” Betty gives a pregnant pause, “Bet you both never even tried to get to know each other”, her eyes stray to MJ next to her.

 

“Anyways,” MJ sighs, picking up her drink and taking a large final gulp. Swallowing down quickly she continues, “you two ready for tomorrow?”

 

“Yes.” Betty brightly says looking over at Ned, “I’m marrying the love of my life.”

 

“Aww”, Liz coos.

 

Everyone beams at them, but Peter’s stare shoots to MJ.

 

The thing is Peter had grown a _small, very tiny, very teensy_ crush on MJ in the past few months.

 

_It’s just a crush._

 

He didn’t tell anyone, not even Ned, mostly because he wasn't sure. They used to argue a lot, but over time it just became small quips back and forth; then lingering looks afterwards; from him, yes, but _also_ from her.

 

_Well, at least he hopes he’s not imagining them._

 

Since meeting up for the wedding, she’s been avoiding him, per usual, but it was slightly different this time. He didn’t understand why until she texted him the night they flew in, saying she didn’t want to ruin Ned and Betty’s week with their constant bantering.

 

_He didn’t want to avoid each other._

 

 _They’re not_ that _bad. At least he doesn’t thinks so._

 

_But he agreed._

 

_So._

 

_They have avoided each other all week._

 

“I’m going to get another drink. I’ll be right back.” MJ gets up to leave taking her glass with her. It’s her third one of the night, he’s noticed. After seeing her walk away towards the bar and downing the rest of his drink; Peter stands up as well.

 

“I have to go...too.” He says as he holds up his empty glass.

 

No one pays attention to them.

 

Peter walks up to Michelle slowly, her back towards him as she waits at the bar. Her hair is up in a messy high bun, she wears a short, floral dress with a V-neck, short-sleeves and a ribbon that ties around the waist leading to the front.

 

Peter clears his throat. “Hey.”

 

MJ looks over at him. “We’re avoiding each other remember?”

 

“That was more of your idea.”

 

“An idea you agreed with.”

 

“A dumb idea I agreed with.”

 

MJ sighs in annoyance. “What do you want, Parker.”

 

“Nothing...it’s just we haven’t talked in almost…a week.”

 

“Aren’t we happy about that?”

 

Peter pauses, debating if he should say it.

 

_I miss you._

 

Instead.

 

“Not really, no.”

 

MJ finally turns to him. For a moment she’s just studying him, “Want to get drunk?”

 

Caught a little off guard, Peter still manages out a response, “Aren’t you already?”

 

“I’m almost there. The question is are you?”

 

“I’ve only had two glasses of wine.”

 

“ _And_...would you like another?”

 

Debating if he should join her or not, “Sure. Why not? It’s a week of celebration.”

 

“Great!” Turning back to the bartender on duty, she says, “Two shots of tequila and fill up his glass. Don’t forget my bottle of wine, please.”

 

“Or maybe this might not be a good plan…”

 

“I think it’s a great plan! Dinner is done! I’m pretty sure Ned and Betty are going to call it a night considering their wedding is tomorrow morning. Let’s drink!” The bartender sets down their drinks in front of her. Quickly she grabs one tequila shot, licking the salt then swallowing the drink down, and finally sucking on the lime. Her face scrunches up and she clears her throat, “Okay, your turn,” she says handing him the shot.

 

He reaches for it and repeats what she does. His eyes closed, throat burning. When he opens his eyes and meets hers; he thinks he imagines it, but it almost looked like... _lust_ in her eyes.

 

Quickly looking away she mutters, “Let’s go back to the table and tell them we’re leaving.” MJ grabs the bottle of wine she ordered and walks back to where they previously came.

 

“Wait, leave? Where are we going?”

 

She walks away ignoring his questioning.

 

He grabs his now full wine glass and follows after her.

 

“Hey guys, you’re back!” Betty says brightly.

 

“Yes. We are back.” MJ sits down next to Betty, while Peter goes back to his chair. Betty and the rest of the gang continue with their conversation. As they talk Peter looks at MJ trying to catch her attention; when she finally makes eye contact; he sees it again, the deep and dark passion in her eyes. She bites her bottom lip not breaking contact with him.

 

_Okay. This...he did not expect._

 

_But...he’ll take it._

 

He can’t guess when she started to develop the same feelings as him, but secretly he’s hoping there’s more to this than just one night.

 

Breaking their staring match MJ pours herself another glass of wine, then chugs it down. “I’m going to go upstairs actually. I’m beat.” She murmurs to Betty only.

 

“Um. Okay. Do you want anyone to walk you in? You seem—?”

 

“I’m fine. I think I need some sleep.”

 

“Well, good. We’re almost ready to call it a night anyways. We do have a big morning ahead of us.”

 

MJ sighs, “Yeah, I’ll see you in the morning. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Betty gives her a questioning look ( _that goes ignored_ ) and a kiss on the cheek goodbye. MJ gets up from her seat to leave. Peter never looking away from her.

 

“Make sure to be ready tomorrow! Bright and early!”

 

“Of course!” MJ calls back when she’s at a distance.

 

Peter waits a few minutes before finally making his leave, “I’m gonna call it a night too.”

 

“Okay, hold on. Shouldn’t Betty and I be the ones leaving early?” Ned says.

 

Peter laughs. “Yeah, well we want to make sure we have a good night's rest before your day, man.”

 

“I am thankful, but we can still have fun. Drink the night away.”

 

“Honey, they’re right. Let him go.” Betty says reassuring Ned.

 

“Fine. Go. Leave. Sleep. Do whatever.” Ned sighs in defeat.

 

Peter grins at him. “I will. Good night everyone.”

 

At that Peter leaves the table. He walks straight towards the entrance to the hotel. He sees MJ standing at the doors waiting on him.

 

* * *

 

“Took you long enough.” She walks through the double doors, straight to the elevators as they ding open. He walks hastily behind her, two others follow suit.

 

_Really?_

 

Both in disappointment because they couldn't be alone in the elevator, they stand steady next to each other as the elevator goes up.

 

Their hands only a breath away, his pinky finger comes up to rub against hers; like he’s _comforting_ her.

 

_What the hell?_

 

She quickly pulls her hand away right when the elevator dings to their floor. They walk out to the hall. The two others in the elevator staying behind.

 

Walking hurriedly to his room, she looks up and down the hall to see if any one is around.

 

_It’s empty._

 

In one swift moment she grabs the side of his face and points it towards hers. Their lips collide, tongue and teeth clash together. Tasting the alcohol on each other’s tongues. Peter breathes her in and pushes her towards the wall _hard_ , making a loud _thump_.

 

MJ’s tongue slide against his, her teeth clutches his bottom lip tightly and pulls it away, _slowly._ Peter opens his eyes in slight surprise from the sting; looking at her, he sees deep, dark, lust.

 

Tugging his lip from between her teeth he hears her whisper, “This means nothing.”

 

 _That_...he did not expect.

 

_She really keeps surprising him, huh?_

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good. Glad we agree this is just a one time thing,”

 

Not knowing what else to say, he just mutters back...

 

_“A one time thing.”_

 

 


	2. crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello, i don't know why this took so long to post. I had it for over a month tbh but I am always so self-conscious with what I post so yeah.
> 
> The pov does change btw.
> 
> also this is smut lol
> 
>  
> 
> [crush by cigarettes after sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEKwxa_s9-k)

_I wanna fuck your love slow_

 

_Catch my heart, go swim_

 

_Feel your lips crush_

 

_Hold you here my loveliest friend_

 

* * *

 

 

 

She grabs a hold of his hand and leads him to his hotel room.

 

When they finally reach their destination, Peter searches for the key in his pocket. Opening the door, they both walk in, and she pulls him in for another powerful kiss.

 

Their tongues are back to battling against each other. Peter’s hands fall to her sides, and bunches up her short, floral dress towards her hips. Immediately, he hosts her up, MJ jumping onto him, long legs straddling his waist. His lips move down to her collarbone.

 

He bites and sucks on her skin as he moves to the top of her breasts.

 

MJ moans above him, her fingers digging into his scalp.

 

Eyes clenched shut, she rasps out from her swollen lips, “Bed...now.”

 

Peter grabs a hold of her ass, carries her and drops her down on the bed, her body slightly bouncing. Hastily, Peter takes off his shoes and looms over her. MJ reaches out to his Hawaiian-style shirt, pulling it apart; the buttons all around them. Pulling the rest of his shirt off, her left hand moves to his chest, smoothing down to his crotch.

 

With their breathing hot and heavy, Peter just watches her as she moves to leave kisses down his chest. Her mouth reaches his right nipple to bite and suck on it vigorously. Her hand rubs against his pants covered hardness.

 

He groans, his hand going to the back of her head as she sucks and kisses towards his other nipple, he pulls her back up to his wanting lips, kissing her roughly. The bun she had on her head loosening. Breaking the kiss, MJ gasps for air; his lips go to her jaw and neck as she reaches down to her feet to swiftly take off her sandals.

 

With one quick movement, she draws back and pushes him away to untie her dress in the front.

 

She pulls her dress apart as quickly as she can, slipping it down her body. In front of her, Peter pulls down his pants, stopping them at his thighs.

 

Fully naked with just her underwear, Peter spreads her legs out on either side of him, and places himself between them. Breathing heavily he gazes down at her now with so much... _affection_ , _longing_. Peter kisses her softly this time, delicately, like she’s _fragile_.

 

_This wasn't what she expected._   


_What was she expecting again?_

 

_Oh...right._

 

MJ’s legs on either side of him, holding tightly, she flips them over, breaking their kiss. Peter now on his back, his hands clutch her thighs, hers on his chest to hold her up. Hair now completely down from her high, messy bun.

 

She slowly rocks her thin, silky panties onto his dick. She felt his hardness pressed against her core, desperately wanting him buried deep inside her aching heat.

 

“Michelle,” he gruffs out.

 

Moaning she pushes down harder onto him, her thighs clenching him tighter. His hands dig into her thighs hard most likely to leave bruises _._ Holding her in place, he begins to move in time to her rocking, lifting and rolling into her. Giving a strong thrust, her hand flies to the top of his underwear, pushing her hand inside to grasp his pulsating member. Peter groans deeply.

 

Gently she pulls him out, slowly pumping him, as she still grinds on his lap.

 

Tightening his hold on her thighs, he gasps, “Michelle, please.”

 

She didn't need to hear him beg, but when she did, it satisfied something in her.

 

“Condom?”

 

He stutters out, “Yea-Yeah, in my left pocket.”

 

“You’re prepared I like that.” She smiles down at him and he grins.

 

Noticing his pants are still hanging around his thighs, she reaches for the condom in his pocket. As she rips it open with her teeth, she goes to lie next to him. Peter swiftly pushes down his underwear to meet his pants, now bunched up at his ankles; he kicks them off. She finally rips open the condom and sits up to softly glide it down his dick.

 

Lifting her hips, she pushes down her underwear, then goes back to her position above him, aligning her core to his throbbing dick.

 

The only thing that can be heard is their breathy sighs in the dark room.

 

Slowly lowering herself to the side of his dick, she drags her wetness along his length. They moan at the contact, her dripping folds rubbing against him. Her head flies back, eyes closed, his last name quivering from her lips. “ _Parker_.”

 

Needing more from him, she rubs against the head of his member and slowly lowers herself onto him. They both gasp when the tip is sheathed inside her. MJ’s hands brace against his chest. She eases down, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, mouth hanging open.

 

Peter holds her steady, his hands grasp around her hips tight. Once he’s fully sheathed within her, MJ squeezes around him.

 

He grounds out her name, “ _Michelle_.”

 

Her eyes slowly open back up to meet his. With stares heavy, she rocks steadily, taking her time in being stretched by him.

 

Peter groans, his hand moves, smoothing up her abdomen to her breasts; squeezing the left one. His thumb grazes the nipple.

 

MJ grips Peter’s shoulder then; hips begin to move more francticially. Rising and sinking down on him repeatedly; she feels him tense below her, wanting her to have the reigns, let her enjoy at her own pace. Her pace grows faster; becoming erratic as she chases her peak.

 

Watching him, she whimpers, “Fuck me.”

 

Suddenly, at an ungodly speed, he sits up, when she jolts down on his dick. His mouth capturing hers in a hard tangled kiss. They both groan, hungry for each other. Peter’s hips move into hers at a strong pace; holding hers, he slows them down.

 

MJ whines against his lips at the slow rolling of their hips. She needed more from him; more than what he was giving. With her hands on his shoulders, her hips go back to the faster tempo.

 

“Fuck.” Peter breathlessly says against her lips. He moves down; kissing the line of her jaw to her neck and shoulder.

 

Peter thrusts up; meeting her hips. This time with every meeting of their hips; she contracts her muscles onto him; hearing him groan against her.

 

Sweat breaks out on her forehead; their bodies starting to develop preparation. Their moans filling the air in the dark hotel room. The mattress squeaks underneath them in time with their thrusts.

 

“Please.” MJ whispers. What she’s pleading for she does not know. His mouth makes it to her right breast. Peter’s teeth grazing the tip. “Oh God, fuck me.”

 

And _finally_ he does. Peter’s arms wrap around her waist. He controls her movements; using the bed for support, he pulls her down on him. Seating her and unseating her repeatedly on his dick. The pace fast and deep.

 

Whines that turn into harsh screams, fall from her lips. His hand comes up to cover her mouth; to keep her quiet. She didn’t realize how loud she was. His other hand still controlling her hips in time to his solid, fast, thrusts.

 

The muffling cries from his hand on her mouth, their slapping of skin against skin and the bedsprings can be heard. Their movements, _animalistic_. The bed creaks, shakes and rocks from their brutal pace.

 

MJ’s palms slaps against his shoulders. Her hands and legs trembling. It all felt too good, the head of his dick kept hitting that spot deep inside her over and over again. Her head falls back; long hair falling down behind her. His hand moves away from her lips, letting her scream out her ecstasy.

 

Her slick walls tightened on him as his hand comes to pinch her right nipple. His mouth going to it hungrily; he sucks roughly. Biting down the tip then sucking and licking it furiously.

 

She whines breathlessly; both her hands come to the back of his head to hold him in place. Her head coming back up to look over him. They both slow their thrusts, going deep, slow and _hard_. She moans out a deep sigh. His sucking going up to her collarbone, then to the juncture between her neck and shoulder, biting and sucking there. Her fingers carding through this messy long hair.

 

MJ now looking past him, hooded eyes slightly open, she stares out the window. The blinds had been left open, she looks through seeing the night sky and the moon shining a little light into the room, the stars twinkling. Their slow, deep, thrusting doesn’t end. Her eyes close back up involuntarily, feeling her muscles quiver.

 

“Peter.” She whispers in his hair. “I’m going to come.” MJ sobs out her confession; then bites her bottom lip to keep the whimpers at bay.

 

Peter pulls away from her neck, his hand comes to the side of her cheek to gently point her face to his. He rubs his thumb softly over the lip she’s biting; and she lets go of it. Their breaths mingle together. Slowly she feels him starting to pick up the speed again. His hand going down to where they’re joined. His thumb rubs against her clit tenderly at first then roughly.

 

Suddenly, with a loud groan her movements become erratic and wild; she bounces and pounds herself on his dick to reach her peak.

 

“Come on, Michelle.” He says against her lips

 

His other hand squeezes around her waist controlling her erratic movements. Her mouth hangs open as she whines against his. To muffle her cry, his mouth firmly attaches to hers.

 

They moan into each other’s mouth as she comes undone in his arms. Her body spasms and twitches above him from her orgasm. With a grunt from Peter against her lips and a firm thrust, he flips them over. MJ’s back hits the mattress. Their brutal kiss breaks.

 

Peter’s left hand grabs onto the headboard above them and starts to pump into her vehemently.

 

Her mind still clouded from her high, she just lets him pound into her, her body catching up to move in time to his. MJ’s hands clutches his back; nails digging into his skin, legs on either side of him. His thrusts pushing her further up the mattress. The headboard hitting the wall in an unsteady pace.

 

She doesn’t register when he finally comes with a loud groan of her name and one final thrust into her, spilling into the condom.

 

Still slowly pumping into her, he kisses down her jaw, her neck, and shoulder. Panting heavily, MJ opens her eyes; looking up, all she sees is the dark ceiling above her. She feels his hot breath on her sweaty shoulder; their bodies damped from each other’s sweat.

 

He finally stills his movements.

 

With one final kiss against her, he moves his face to hers; looking down at her he smirks. His nose grazes hers. MJ’s lips twitch and observes him thoughtfully, still in that lustfull haze.

 

_Her smile grows bigger._

 

Staring into each other’s eyes, Peter breaks their silence and whispers, “I love that.”

 

“What?” She says dreamily to him. Both keeping the same soft tone.

 

“When you smile. That little tooth pokes out from your lips. I love that.”

 

MJ giggles. She doesn’t know why all of a sudden she’s feeling _giddy_.

 

_Maybe it’s the alcohol and the post-sex bliss._

 

Her hand reaches up; fingers graze the right side of his sharp jaw then to his lips. “I’ve always hated that.”

 

“Mmm, don’t. I love it. It’s cute.” He pauses, grinning down at her with hooded eyes, “You’re cute.”

 

MJ snorts. “I think Spider-Man had too much to drink.”

 

He just hums, his lips going to her exploring fingers, kissing them delicately one by one then softly grazing his lips on her palm; kissing her wrist down the inside of her arm all the way to where her heart is, above her breast; then finally meeting her swollen lips again. Their kiss is wet, sloppy, and slow. They nip on each other’s lips, then go back to that hard brutal clashing of tongue and teeth. Both moaning into each other’s mouths.

 

Slowly they break away from their long vigorous kissing, he withdraws himself from atop of her. Both groaning at the loss of contact. MJ bites her bottom lip and moves down more to the left side of the bed taking the blanket underneath them with her; letting Peter lie down on the right of her.

 

Before he falls asleep he takes off the condom and gets up to throw it in the trash in the bathroom. Coming back to bed; he covers himself with the comforter; his arm goes around her waist.

 

MJ already fast asleep; he slowly loses consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

The sunlight beams through the room; lighting the two couple who still sleep in bed.

 

A constant pounding knock is heard at the front door of the hotel room.

 

“Hey! Peter wake up! It’s my wedding day!”

 

Peter shoots up from the ruckus his best friend makes, hearing him run down the hall. He looks to his left and sees Michelle still sleeping.

 

_Figures she was a heavy sleeper._

 

He flings the blanket off of him and stands; feeling the lightheadedness from drinking last night.

 

Peter walks to the bathroom and takes a shower. As he showers he reminisces about the night he just had. He slept with Michelle.

 

_They had sex._

 

He should have seen this coming if he’s being honest. After their first meeting, there was always this _heat_ between them.

 

The alcohol they consumed must had something to do with them loosening up. She did say it was just _a one time thing_ , but remembering the desire in her eyes, their passionate kisses, the feeling of her come undone in his arms; he feels _more_ than just a one night stand. _He wants more._

 

He wants more with Michelle Jones. And he hopes she feels the same way.

 

Breaking away from his thoughts he hears a door slam. Peter turns off the water, gets out and wraps the towel around his waist.

 

Opening the door to the room…

 

He sees an empty bed.

 

_Okay. Maybe she’s not a light sleeper_.

 

He gets ready quickly. Wearing his white button up shirt and simple pants made for the warm weather.

 

Another knock on the door and this time Peter opens it. Of course it’s Ned.

 

“Hey dude. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up and be ready. What took you so long?”

 

“Sorry...overslept.”

 

“Yeah well,” Ned sighs, “I’m nervous.”

 

Peter laughs, “Of course you’re nervous. You’re getting married man.”

 

“I’m getting married.” Ned nods his head slowly then a wide grin appears on his face; he beams. Like he’s just realizing it, he exclaims, “ _I’m getting married!”_

 

Peter chuckles at him.

 

“Okay. Now. Help me get ready. Betty is down the hall getting ready as well with Liz, MJ and her mom.”

 

“Wait. MJ’s already there?”

 

Ned pays his question no mind. He just grabs the suit he brung in and starts undressing to put it on.

 

“Ned!”

 

“What?!”

 

“MJ’s with Betty?”

 

“Dude. Yes. They’re all in there...why?”

 

Peter stops, debating if he should tell Ned, but he doesn’t want to talk about his predicament, his friend is already in a frenzy, and it was his wedding. “No reason, just making sure she’s...still...coming?”

 

“Well, _yeah_. Pretty sure she’s coming.” Ned looks at him questioningly, “Are you two okay?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah of course. Why wouldn’t we be? We’ve been ignoring each other all week. Making sure you both have the best wedding!” Peter smiles brightly at Ned.

 

And Ned just squints. “Uh, huh.” He pauses, “I don’t have time for this. Just help me get ready, please.”

 

“Y—Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ned and Betty recite their vows on the beach of Waikiki. They are both pronounced as husband and wife and by the end of the night they go off to their honeymoon.

 

The reception room is huge but empty now after a long celebration. Peter walks in after saying goodnight to May and Happy; who both go off to their room, he sees MJ sitting at a table laughing joyously with friends Harry and Liz. She wore a beautiful, teal mint colored dress. Her curly hair falling down on her shoulders.

 

They haven’t spoken to each other throughout the wedding and reception.

 

Stopping her current conversation, MJ spots him walking over, her eyes go slightly wide.

 

“Hey, guys.”

 

“Hey, Pete.” Harry looks away from MJ and up at Peter, giving his signature grin. Peter doesn’t know where Harry really came from. He just slid right in with their little group in the recent months. He was tall, handsome, and _rich_ . He was _annoyingly_ braggy about it. Apparently his father, Mr. Norman Osborn, was the owner of OSCORP.

 

He was also friends with Betty and MJ before. He noticed how close him and MJ are. They agree on almost everything from politics to books.

 

_So maybe Peter held a little jealousy, but the hell if he’ll tell anyone that._

 

“So it’s official, our friends Ned Leeds and Betty Brant are married now.” Harry says.

 

“Yeah.” Peter nods his head, looking away from Harry he looks at MJ who ignores his gaze. “MJ?”

 

Her eyes snap to his.

 

“Can we—can we talk somewhere?”

 

“Actually, Liz, Harry and I are about to...walk on the beach…”, Harry and Liz look at MJ with a probing look, but she keeps her eyes steady on Peter’s.

 

“It’ll only take five minutes.”

 

With a heavy sigh, she stands up from her chair and they both walk to the entrance of the ballroom. They stop right in front of the door.

 

“What is it, Parker?” She whispers, looking anywhere but at him. It’s like she’s ready to flee from him any second. Like she’s _nervous._

 

Taking a deep breath, trying to gather the courage to say what he wants to say, “You said that last night was suppose to mean nothing, but I—.”

 

“Peter, please…”

 

“I like you and I want to get to know you more—.”

 

“Not going to happen.” She says comically.

 

Peter stops completely. MJ freezes as well realizing how that came out. Her smirk dying quickly.

 

_Look_ , he knows they aren’t friends and she doesn’t owe him anything, but it still stings that she won’t even acknowledge what has happened between them.

 

Not wanting to even bother anymore than he feels like he already has, “Fine, you’re right, last night didn’t mean anything. Just a one time thing.” He smiles tightly and walks past her, without another glance back.

 

* * *

 

 

MJ doesn’t try to stop him.

 

There’s a reason why Michelle tries to avoid Peter Parker.

 

Her walls had been like a lifesaver for as long as she can remember and for some reason, lately they’ve been breaking down.

 

_And that scared her more than anything._

 

There was always something about him that made her want to open up to him, but she would stop herself before she did.

 

The next day she flies out of Hawaii back to New York. She doesn’t know when Peter comes back and she doesn’t ask.

 

About two months pass by, and still she doesn’t contact him.

 

He doesn’t either.

 

Whether she should feel relief or disappointment she doesn’t know. So she moves on, at least that’s what she tells herself.

 

Betty has just came back from her honeymoon when she called MJ up to hang out for a girls night.

 

Liz, Betty and MJ sat at a bustling bar, drinking cocktails.

 

“Oh God.” MJ says in disgust.

 

Betty looks at her in confusion, “What? Is it your drink?”

 

“Yes. I can’t have this.” MJ shoves it away from her. The bartender goes to pour more, but MJ intersects. “Oh no. I don’t want it.”

 

The bartender takes it away asking if she wanted something else, but she denies.

 

“Okay. Hold on.” Liz looks at MJ. “You love your tequila. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you turn it down.”

 

“Yes, well today I’m not in the mood for it.”

 

Betty gives Liz a look that doesn’t go unnoticed by MJ. Betty quickly looks away to the drink in front of her, and sips on it.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.” Liz says too quickly.

 

“That was something. Tell me.”

 

“Well,” Betty starts, “It’s obvious that you’ve been avoiding a certain someone and Liz and I might have an idea on who that could be and _why_.”

 

“You two know nothing.”

 

“Oh, we know some things.” MJ eyes Betty, and suddenly she spits it out, “Did you sleep with Peter?”

 

“No.” MJ says quickly. _Too quickly._

 

“Oh my God. You did.”

 

“No I did not.”

 

“It makes so much sense now. Your flirtatious bantering—.”

 

“We do not flirt—.”

 

“Those constant looks you two give each other. Oh my God, MJ. Why didn’t you ever tell me? When did this happen?”

 

MJ pauses, “A while ago.”

 

“A while ago? And you didn’t tell us?”

 

MJ rolls her eyes, sighing in frustration. “Look, can we not do this? Parker and I aren’t a thing, nor do I want us to be a thing. So there’s _nothing_ to talk about. You _know_ I don’t do the whole serious relationship... _thing_.”

 

Betty arches her eyebrow and veers back to her drink. “Okay. Honestly I never agreed with the way you deal with your... _escapades_.”

 

MJ doesn’t say anything to that. To be fair, before Peter the last person she slept with was Harry and that was days before she even met Peter all those months ago. They had met when she needed to interview him for a story that needed to be printed for _The Daily Bugle._ For some reason she saw something in him, and they both suddenly started an _arrangement_.

 

She remembers the day she broke things off with him. Harry had wanted something more and she wanted...less. When she realized his feelings for her, she told him it’d be best to stay friends. He had reluctantly accepted it; giving her the benefit of the doubt.

 

There’s only silence between the three ladies. The music plays in the background. People chat with their peers around the bar and at other tables, the sounds of glasses clinking together.

 

Liz breaks the quietness between them. “So, Betty, now that you’re married any other thoughts on what the future might hold for you and Ned?”

 

“We’re...taking it slow. I mean we’re still young, you know? And one day we’re gonna want kids but not right now. We also want a house in the suburbs. Of course my parents said they’d help us buy it. I’m just tired of them spoiling me all the time.”

 

MJ never understood how she became best friends with Betty Brant. They’re the polar opposites in mostly everything.

 

They met in the fifth grade.

 

Betty was always outgoing and sociable, while Michelle was an introvert, _a loner_. Betty’s parents were rich and gave everything their only daughter ever wanted, while Michelle’s parents...did not.

 

MJ was the only child of Frank and Nicole Jones. She doesn’t remember much of her father but she does remember some things, _especially_ things about her mother, who had left her at the age of 10.

 

Point is MJ didn’t lead a luxurious life like Betty did. Michelle moved from foster home to foster home until she finally got her scholarship that she worked hard for and got into Harvard University.

 

“You should take it. I’m sure living in the suburbs would be nice.”

 

“Yeah...I think so too. I’ve always wanted the white picket fence, big porch, two story home.” Betty sighs delightfully.

 

She goes on, but MJ doesn’t hear anymore, suddenly a sense of nausea flows through her, she hears a buzzing in her ear, noises in the background now sounding like they’re far away.

 

_She wants to throw up._

 

For the past few days she hasn’t felt well; thinking it might just be a bug she caught.

 

“Mmm.” MJ just hums in lack of interest. She mutters, “Well, I think it’s time to retire for the night.” Quickly she goes to stand.

 

Betty breaks out of her day dream.

 

Liz stops sipping on her Bloody Mary, “What?!”

 

“Just because I’m a married woman now does not mean we can’t drink and have fun ladies. We do not retire before—.”

 

Betty is interrupted as MJ falls back hitting the floor with a loud thump. Both women turn quickly, staring down in shock as it takes a moment to register that their friend just fell and passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

MJ wakes up to a white ceiling, feeling drowsy; her head hurting. With her throat dry and rough, she groans.

 

“Hey.”

 

Vaguely she hears Betty’s voice, but she manages to rough out a ‘Hey’ back. Sitting up, Betty hands her a cup of water.

 

Now noticing her surroundings, she’s lying on a hospital bed, white walls, and white chairs around her, she’s still in her outfit from their night out.

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“About an hour, but you were kind of in and out.”

 

“Mmm,” She puts down her cup on the side table. “Did the doctor say anything yet?”

 

“No not yet—.”

 

The door opens up to an older gentleman who MJ assumes was her doctor.

 

“Miss Jones? I’m Dr. Braxton. Feeling better I hope?”

 

“Uh, yes, a little. Just a headache.”

 

“The hit on your head was very minor and the headache will go away soon,” Dr. Braxton starts, “You’re able to go home shortly but I was hoping we could have the room to ourselves if that’s okay with you?”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No, there’s nothing wrong.”

 

MJ looks over at Betty and nods tightly. Betty gives her a reassuring smile, she stands and gives the doctor a soft ‘goodbye’ as she walks out the door.

 

“So what’s up Doc? You say nothings wrong but I get this feeling you’re gonna give me some bad news.”

 

“Well, your blood pressure was very low—.”

 

“ _Okay_. That’s not bad, why did I have to be alone for you to tell me that?”

 

With a long sigh, Dr. Braxton continues, “I would say your blood pressure will start to rise later on when you’re in your second trimester which seems you’re not too far along from there. Just try not to stand too quickly when you’re seated. Eat—”

 

Her stomach drops.

 

“Se—second trimester?”

 

“Uh, yes...you’re pregnant Miss Jones, I’m sorry I thought you knew.” He pauses staring at her confused form, “I guess a congratulations is in order.” The doctor smiles brightly at her.

 

It takes a while for MJ to process his words. Finally she whispers, “No shit.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You said there was nothing wrong, but that’s a whole sense of wrong right there. What the fuck?”

 

The doctor flabbergasted by her sudden fury, “I’m guessing this isn’t good news?”

 

“How the _hell_ is this ‘good news’? Look at me! I’m too young to be pregnant. And does it _look_ like I’m in a relationship where my significant other and I are ready to be parents and run off in the sunset together?”

 

“Um, I—I don’t kn—.”

 

When MJ panics she rambles. _A lot._

 

She continues interrupting his stuttering, “Your tests are wrong! I can’t be pregnant. Check them again!”

 

Clearing his throat, “I assure you Miss Jones our—.”

 

“We used protection! We barely know each other! _We were drunk!”_ She stops to take a deep breath then her eyes stray past the doctor. MJ muses quietly, “This isn’t happening.”

 

“Ahem. Well,” MJ’s eyes snaps to the doctor. “It says here you may be about 8 to 9 weeks along. I suggest making an appointment with an OB to get accuracy on that. As well as prenatal vitamins, but there are many opt—.”

 

MJ stops listening to him. All she can think about is how much this puts a damper on things. Not only on her career (she’s been working at _The Daily Bugle_ as a journalist which is already a _huge_ deal at her age and she can’t mess it up), but she also has to tell _Peter_.

 

Which _that_ she wasn’t ready for. She’s not ready to face him after completely ignoring his existent these past weeks; she messed things up big time by not speaking to him after what happened.

 

She feels _bad_.

  
It wasn’t supposed to _mean_ anything, but now that one night means _so_ _much_ _more_.


	3. stuck on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha hi...
> 
> honestly I have no excuse for not updating this fic. I had this chapter written...before endgame came out lmaooo. I also had chapters 4 and 5 written. I'll try to post them and not make anyone wait for months sorry...
> 
> I have an ending in mind so I have at least a plan on where I'm going with it...
> 
> thank you guys for reading this though, means a lot!
> 
> again I'm sorry for the wait.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_February 13, 2027_

 

It took MJ two weeks to find the courage to call Peter.

 

She sat at her desk at work, staring at her cell phone, debating what she should say to him. Should they meet at her place? His? Should they go for coffee? Dinner? How should she tell him this? Should she tell—

 

Her phone suddenly goes off and of course, Peter’s name appears. 

 

Quickly she answers his call. “Hello.”

 

“Oh, uh, hey...sorry didn’t think you’d answer. Thought I’d get a...voicemail or something…”

 

_Good, he’s nervous._

 

_She is too._

 

“Yeah, well…” An awkward silence. She doesn’t know what to say. MJ is kind of hoping he’d say something. 

 

_Of course the blabbermouth does_.

 

“It’s just been a long time and I didn’t like how we left things. I thought maybe we could meet som—.”

 

“Yes!” MJ says out loud. “Maybe...at this diner, it’s near my apartment—”

 

“Skylight Diner.” Peter interrupts.

 

“Uh,” Confused with how he knows, “Yeah, that one. How about tomorrow for lunch at 12?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Good.” She nods her head. “I’ll see you then.” MJ hangs up quickly then throws the phone on her desk. She falls back in her chair with a heavy sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

It was lunch the next day. MJ sits at a booth anxiously waiting for Peter to arrive. Her right leg shakes up and down on the tiled floor. Her fingers tap constantly on the table...he was running late and it was not helping her nerves.

 

“Hello, I’ll be your waitress for today. What can I get you.” The waitress says carelessly.

 

“Um, I’m actually waiting on someone. Can you come back in a few minutes?”

 

“Mhm.” With an eyeroll the waitress whose name tag said ‘Annie’ walks away without a second thought.

 

MJ waits, looking out the window every twenty seconds hoping she’ll see Peter crossing the street to the diner.

 

Thirty minutes pass by and Peter still doesn’t show up. Rain pours down, and snow littered the ground. There were only a few people in the diner, she looks to her left and sees an old married couple eating quietly in their booth as they held each others hand over the table.

 

_It was cute._

 

A young woman alone in the booth next to them who was waiting for the young man who just arrived for her, she greets him with a smile and kiss, her face lighting up in joy and love for him.

 

MJ looks away from the warm scene back to the cold winter, many people try to take cover outside as the rain fell, cars drove by, honking their horns; and still she waits.

 

She notices the waitress getting restless with her. After another 10 minutes, she finally sees Peter running past her window going straight to the entrance behind her.

 

The bell at the door dings, and Peter walks quickly to her table. 

  
“I’m so sorry I’m late. Something happened at—.”

 

“It’s fine, Parker. I get it. Being a superhero has its…perks.” She gives him a sardonic smile.

 

“ _I am sorry._ ” He sits down on the booth opposite of hers. His hair is wet from the rain, his winter jacket and clothing are soaked. He grabs the napkin that’s left on the table to wipe his face clean from water.

 

MJ sighs. She’s a little mad he’s late but she’ll let it slide for now.

 

She doesn’t know how she should begin a conversation with him, didn’t really have a plan on how to go about things, when she Googled ‘how to tell a person you thought you dislike you're pregnant’, not much came up. Maybe she should have written a speech...

 

_Damn it, and she was always good at speeches._

 

Unsurprisingly, he starts though. “So I’ve been thinking about everything and it’s okay.”

 

“What’s okay?” she looks at him in confusion.

 

“We can just be friends. Or acquaintances? I mean whatever you want is fine because not going to lie...I...kinda...missed...you?”

 

“Huh, that sounded more like a question.”

 

“Yeah, well I didn’t want to scare you off again.”

 

“You didn’t scare me off. You’re the one who ran off.” She points out.

 

“Yes, because you acted so cold towards me.” He points back.

 

MJ pauses, “I’m...sorry about that by the way.”

 

“Mm, I guess I can forgive you.” He says jokingly.

 

She rolls her eyes and he gives her a goofy grin.

 

“So the reason why I was so late was because there was this robbery on 34th. Then I had to help Ned move furniture from his old place. Did you know that—”

 

He rambles on and on, but she stops listening.

 

MJ thought he would hate her, but he easily forgives, like it’s all in the past now. She wonders what this means. Does this make them friends? 

 

_She can do friends._

 

She’s been avoiding him for the past two months for a reason. She didn’t know if she wanted to be friends or something more. Being something more just wasn’t her fortay, but Peter _makes her_ _want something more_.

 

_Honestly, where the hell did he come from?_

 

He keeps rambling.

 

And she just... _watches him._

 

_What was he saying again?_

 

_Maybe he was talking about his job?_

 

_What did he do?_

 

_Other than wear spandex and save the city from destruction...does he have a well-paying job at all?_

 

_He does, right?_

 

_Oh God, she hopes he does._

 

_And why is he smiling at her like that? He’s too overjoyed right now. She shouldn’t tell him yet. She’ll ruin the mood._

 

He’s laughing.

 

_Did he make a joke? Should she laugh?_

 

She nods her head and gives a painful laugh, “Ahaha.” MJ cringes.

 

_That...was not a laugh._

 

His hands are flailing all over the place like he’s explaining some action packed story. Her eyes go to his weirdly shaped eyebrow.

 

_It’s…cute. She’s noticed it before but for some reason she’s wondering about it more profoundly._

 

His hair is wet and drops fall from the long strands that lie in front of his forehead. He cards his fingers through it to get it out of his face.

 

_He’s always had nice hair._

 

_It’s long and soft. She loved it even more when she was running her fingers through it._

 

_...Ahem. Back to the situation at hand..._

 

_She should stop his rambling. Say something..._

 

He just keeps talking and grinning. The raindrops from his hair and face drip on the table. His hands are going to this direction and that. His mouth moves but she can’t hear anything he says.

 

_Her mind has completely gone to too many thoughts not knowing what she’s thinking or what to say—_

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Peter freezes his rambling.

 

_Wait—_

 

All can be heard is the rain hitting the window next to their booth. People talking aloud around the diner. The kitchen’s pots and pans clattering together in the back.

 

The waitress named ‘Annie’ comes back over _at_ _such a perfect time_.

 

“You both ready to order now?”

 

MJ’s gaze never leaves Peter, but his has gone from her stunned eyes, to staring at the table between them. 

 

Breaking her gaze from him, she looks up at ‘Annie’. “Um, no. Not right now, thank you.”

 

With a huff the waitress walks away from them again.

 

Finally, Peter speaks “We used protection.”

 

“Condoms aren’t always 100% effective and...it could have broken without us noticing? Also I had stopped taking my pills...” She draws out.

 

_She’s gonna start rambling if he doesn’t say anything else._

 

_Can he say something._

 

_He’s good at that._

 

Peter stutters out, “You’re—you’re actually—,” He stops again.

 

_Maybe he’s not._

 

“Yep. I’m knocked up. Bun in the oven. Preggers. Now eating for two. Up the duff—.”

 

“Up...the... _duff?”_

 

_Oh no, she’s panicking now._

 

“Up the pole—.”

 

“MJ. _What?”_

 

_Yes, maybe she did Google different ways to say ‘I’m pregnant’. She does her research on_ everything _, okay?_

 

“Look, the thing is I haven’t exactly decided yet if I want this and pretty sure my decision tops yours.” 

 

He squints at her in either bewilderment or vexation.

 

She continues anyways, “I just don’t know if I’m ready for this. I don’t think either one of us are. I mean, for god sakes we’re 24 years old. We can do this, right? That’s still too young isn’t it? And we’re _at least_ friends...well...merely acquaintances, I mean we hated each other. Or hate each other? Present tense? To be quite honest I don’t even know what we are anymore. We just decided not even two minutes ago, didn’t we? Did we? I don’t know.” She shakes her head, “We don’t know each other that well. So we might, might not have a baby. Like an actual baby. A mini me or mini you. Oh my God—.”

 

MJ pauses; taking a deep breath, realizing _she_ is now rambling. She’s hoping he would say something, agree with her, say they can’t do this. They’re not ready. They can never be ready for this. They’re not even dating, they haven’t even _tried_ getting to know each other, let alone raise a baby together—

 

Suddenly, with a faraway look in his eyes, a small twitch on the corner of Peter’s lips appear.

 

_Is that—_

 

“You little shit.”

 

Peters gaze snaps back to hers. 

 

“Did you just—did you just smirk?” She questions him.

 

“No, no! Of course not!”

 

“Yes you did! I saw it! You’re happy about this! _You want this!”_

 

“I—no, I don’t. Why would I want—.” Peter sighs; stopping he takes a deep heavy breath, “Look, I don’t have much...”

 

He cuts himself off and gulps a little.

 

_Oh_.

 

Ned told her some things, so understanding dawns on her.

 

As long as she’s known Peter ( _which hasn’t been long_ ), and had ignored him most times, she always knew he had a good heart ( _I mean he’s saved people practically everyday, he’s a hero to most_ ) and she had a feeling he’d want kids someday. 

 

_It’s just...she forgets_...no blood relative of his is _alive_. Peters parents are dead. He has no siblings and his Uncle Ben died in front of him at a very young age. 

 

_Yeah, Ned told her that too._

 

_These losers are bad at keeping anything to themselves._

 

_But he’s lost too much at just 24 years old._

 

He only has Aunt May who he shares no blood with. The baby would be the only one he’d have left.

 

And her heart _aches_.

 

“Peter—.”

 

“Never mind. I’m sorry. You’re right, I shouldn’t be happy about this. Anything you decide to do, I’ll support. And you know, we might not be ready…we—we barely even know each other…” he trailed off.

 

There’s a silence between them.

 

MJ never thought she’d have kids.

 

She came here to tell him she wasn’t going through with the pregnancy, maybe even talk about adoption, but here she is making one _huge_ final decision in just a span of five minutes by talking to him.

 

His constant childish rambling, his flaking out on their friends plans, his flailing and nerdy gibberish about _Star Wars_ has annoyed her to no end (okay, maybe not the _Star Wars_ talk); but his playful grin, his long brown hair, his chocolatey gaze, and his left floofy eyebrow all makes her _gooey_ inside. 

 

Now all she can think about is a mini him ( _or her_ ) running around calling her ‘mommy’ with a nest of brown hair from her, a goofy grin from him, brown eyes, big ears, and _that damn_ eyebrow—

 

_Oh no._

 

_A small thought; a small memory crosses her mind…_

 

_Her mother_.

 

She’s never _had_ a family, and as much as she’s afraid to have one of her own, _she_ _oddly_ _wants_ _this_.

 

He sits there fiddling with his fingers.

 

Gently her hand goes across the table to hold his. Peter looks at their joined hands then looked her in the eyes; giving her a grateful but loving, adoring look that should scare her but instead for just this once, she’ll embrace it.

 

* * *

 

 

“I have an appointment on Monday.”

 

“Oh? Um, can I go?”

 

Peter and MJ walk down the sidewalk with their buttoned up winter jackets. The rain had stopped. People walk pass, and a firetruck zooms by playing their loud siren.

 

He had wanted to make sure she got home okay, but he watches the truck as it passes them. She assumes he wants to go.

 

“You can follow them if you have to.”

“No, no.” He shakes his head and they keep walking on.

 

She shrugs her shoulders, “Okay. Well, you can come with me. It’s at 11am Monday morning.”

 

“I’ll be there.” She nods. “And I won’t be late this time, I promise.”

 

Again, she just nods.

 

They both walked in silence for a while until Peter speaks again.

 

“Can we—,” Peter puts his hands in his pockets, “Can we talk about...us?”

 

“Us?”

 

“Like where we stand, maybe? I mean, we _are_ doing this, right?”

 

MJ stops and he stops as well. People who were behind them huff and go pass them.

 

“If we do this...you have to promise me something.”

 

A bit taken aback, he asks her, “What?”

 

In a very serious tone she says, “You have to promise...not to fall in love with me.”

 

He slowly grins. “ _That_...was such a clichè thing to say.”

 

A smile appears on her face and she shrugs, “Oh it was, but it’s funny. And I’m kidding anyways because you’re definitely going to fall in love with me.”

 

“Hmm, I think I’m almost there.”

 

“Tell me why I’m not surprised,” She walks away from their standstill, he follows to walk next to her, “What was that you said again? _‘I-I...like you, MJ’_.” She tries to imitate him, but it comes out like she was mocking him, impersonating a little girl.

 

“I do not sound like that and that’s not what I said…”

 

“That’s exactly what you said.” MJ chuckles loudly.

 

“Wow, I like how you ridicule my poor revelation.”

 

“Oh yes, figured you would, you do like _a lot_ of things about me.” Her smile slowly dies, “And it wasn’t poor. I was...mean and I’m sorry.”

 

“You already apologized.”

 

She sighs, “I know, but I’m apologizing again so accept it.”

 

“Fine, I accept the apology, _again_.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They finally reach her apartment. They stop, turning to each other ready to say their goodbyes.

 

Peter starts, “I know you were trying to lighten the mood, but I just want to say, I want to be friends...if you’ll have me as one?”

 

“Hmm,” She ponders jokingly, then she takes her hand out waiting for him to shake it, “Friends.”

 

He grins and shakes her hand, “Friends. Friends that are raising a baby together.” Peter points out.

 

His gaze doesn’t leave hers nor does he let go of her hand.

 

“Yep.” Despite the cold weather, her palm starts to sweat in his, nerves start to kick in. Her throat was dry and she clears it, letting go of him; she’s able to speak again, “Well, I know you gotta go Spider-Dweeb. I’ll see you later.” She smirks ready to walk off.

 

“Hold on!” He exclaims as she stops, “May I ask you something?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“What’s your type?”

 

“My... _type_?”

 

“The first day we met you said I wasn’t your type...so what is your type?”

  
“Oh,” MJ pauses, “At that time I was just getting over a…break up, you can...say. So I was just upset Betty dragged me out on a date.”

  
“Ah. We were both kind of in the same predicament then. You know with—.”

  
“I know,” She’s reminded of what happened the day he told her about Gwen, “but not really, it’s...different”

  
“Also I didn’t think you dated.”

  
“I don’t. The guy I was with we were just fucking.”

 

He laughs thinking she had made a joke about her old arrangement with Harry. Her face stays serious.

  
“That wasn’t a joke.”  
  
“Oh.” She laughs internally from his quick reaction, “Well we were definitely not in the same predicament.”

  
“It wasn’t anything major. So it is true, I don’t do the whole relationship thing.”

  
“But you do have a type.”

  
“No.”  
  
“Yes you do and I’m your type.”

  
“You’re not my type.”  
  
“But you said you were just upset that day. So you’re trying to downgrade what you had said.”

  
“No, that’s—.”

  
He interrupts her, “Yes.”

  
“You know what? Fine. I’m going inside.” MJ walks towards the double doors. “See you later,

Parker.”  
  
“I’m your type!” Peter yells out as she leaves him.

  
With her back towards him she raises her hand and flips him off.

 

* * *

 

Ever since Ned and Betty’s wedding, Peter couldn’t stop thinking about MJ. There was so many times he wanted to call her up and talk, but he was afraid she would either ignore his calls or turn him down, _again_.

 

Peter flings building to building following the sound of the sirens, he had heard earlier walking with MJ. He had just left her apartment.

 

When she called yesterday he didn’t think she wanted to meet up; but right away she asked to meet for lunch. When he arrived he expected them to talk about _each other_. He did not know she had major news to tell him...

 

_She’s pregnant._

 

MJ told him she was going to keep the baby after he had his tiny pity party. He tried to reassure her that he was leaving the choice to her. 

 

_And_ she _had reassured_ him _that she officially made_ her _choice._

 

_So._

 

_He’s going to be a father._

 

He’s going to have a baby with a young woman he barely knew but secretly had a crush on.

 

_Well, maybe not secretly._

 

_Pretty sure she knows._

 

It’s good that they decided to become friends, they really didn’t know much about each other, so it was a start.

 

Turns out there was a fire on 8th Ave. He quickly saves all the pedestrians in the building and watches as a little girl with brown curly hair run to what looks like her mother, how she curls up in her arms, the father who stands close by, hugs them both safely; kissing the top of their heads, shaken up at the thought of almost losing them.

 

_He thinks about MJ._

 

_He thinks about family._

 

Peter leaves and lets the police and paramedics take over. He stops three more robberies, helped an old lady cross the street ( _usually there’s more than one_ ), and stopped two car chases.

 

By the time he was done it was 5pm and Peter is supposed to meet up with Aunt May for dinner. He walks down the street towards his old apartment. His phone rings, reading the caller ID, it says Tony Stark.

 

Putting the phone to his ear he answers, “Hey, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Finally, he’s alive! I called earlier wondering if you wanted to have lunch together, but I got no answer.”

 

“Oh, yeah sorry about that,” Peter pauses, debating if he should tell him. He kind of needed advice, but wasn’t sure who to ask. “Actually, I need to tell you something…”

 

Now he second guesses it, MJ might not be ready to tell other people and he did want to tell May first, before anyone else.

 

Tony sighs, “Oh no. What did you do?”

 

“Nothing,” Peter shakes his head, “Nevermind.”

 

“Peter. Spit it out.”

 

Peter takes a deep breath. Tony won’t say anything anyways and it won’t be a big deal, he hopes.

 

“MJ is pregnant and I’m the father.”

 

“Who?”

 

“MJ? Michelle? You met her...at my birthday party last year?”

 

“Oh,” Tony stops, “The really weird one?” He can imagine Tony’s confused look.

 

“She’s not weird...sometimes.”

 

For a moment it’s quiet. He takes his phone away from his ear to look down seeing if Tony had hung up but he hadn’t. “Mr. Stark?”

 

“Are you an idiot?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Did you even use protection? What did they ever teach you in these schools? They teach so much but they don’t teach you the safeties of sex?”

 

“Wait, wait, we did use protection.”

 

“Not good protection!”

 

Peter sighed in defeat, “Does it even matter anymore?”

 

Tony freezes, “I guess it doesn’t...you’re still an idiot though. You’re too young…”

 

“I’m 24.”

 

“And? You’re still young. I was practically an old man when I had Morgan. I did have you though.”

 

“I’m not a child.”

 

“To me you still are,” Peter rolls his eyes, Tony pauses, “I want to meet her.”

 

“I figured.”

 

“Glad you know me so well. Next Saturday at 2!” And he hangs up.

 

Peter takes a deep breath as he finally reaches May’s apartment. He didn’t even get to ask Tony what he really wanted, or get the advice he craved.

 

Unlocking the door to May’s, he screams out his greeting, “May I’m here!”

 

“In the dining room!”

 

Peter walks in and sees May setting up the table, Happy walking in with plates of spaghetti.

 

“Hey, Happy.”

 

“Hey, champ. You shall be happy to know that I cooked today!”

 

“Oh, thank God.” Peter laughs jokingly.

 

“Hey!” May yells out in offense.

 

They all chuckle and sit down to enjoy their meal. Time goes by as they eat and converse about their days. He doesn’t want to tell May yet, he suddenly feels like it’d be best to tell her _with_ MJ. They’ve only met once or twice in passing but he’s hoping his Aunt would like her, actually, he _knows_ she’ll like her.

 

Happy gets up with their dishes and heads to the kitchen, leaving May and Peter alone in the dining room. He has so many things to tell May, but this time he wants to ask the one question that has been in his head for quite awhile, advice he was willing to receive.

 

“May?”

 

“Hm,” She hummed as she twirls her wine.

 

“Why didn’t you ever date anyone after Uncle Ben?” He pauses and May’s eyes snap to Peters. His mouth hangs open and he falters, continuing, “I know you have Happy now, but you weren’t...with anyone for a long time and I—I guess well, with Gwen—.”

 

May’s hand falls on top of his and he stops.

 

“Peter,” She whispers. May looks like she’s trying to process what she's going to say to him but she does resume, “It was hard, but it’s okay to move on. It might have taken me...a long time, but I know Ben would just want me to be happy and I’m sure Gwen would want the same for you.”

 

She freezes, “and I had you. I was happy with that. It was you and I against the world and that was all I wanted.”

 

He nods, “I didn’t hold you back, did I?”

 

“No,” May shakes her head furiously, “You didn’t.”

 

It’s quiet between them both, until May breaks the silence. “I’m assuming this is about...someone?”

 

“Um, yeah...it is.” Peter stops. He doesn’t know if he should mention Michelle to her. 

 

May’s face lights up in a beaming smile. “Peter...you’re the strongest person I know. If you’re ready to move on, then go for it. Don’t let anything hold you back.”

 

Peter nods in contemplation. “Do you remember Michelle?”

 

May gives him a broad smirk. “I do remember Michelle. It’s her?”

 

“Yeah, it is. _I like her_ , but...actually, it’s very complicated.”

 

“You should ask her out on a date!” May exclaims.

 

“I don’t know if she would want to go on a date with me…”

 

“Well you like her and I’m sure she likes you—”

 

“How do you know she likes me?”

 

“I see the way she looked at you at Ned and Betty’s wedding and of course your birthday party.” May smirks at him taking a sip of her wine.

 

_So, she does remember her._

 

“Trust me Pete, she likes you. Maybe give her some time.”

 

“That’s just it. I haven’t spoken to her for weeks until today and she just seems so...distant and very... _hard to read?_ And I don’t know how I should go about... _things_ without scaring her off.”

 

“Chances are she’s been through a hard time in life, maybe give her some reassurance?” May suggests offhandedly.

 

“How?”

 

Just then Happy walks back in with dessert. “So, this is a new recipe I tried out, give me all the feedback you can give me.”

 

Peter sits eating the chocolate mousse Happy puts down in front of him. It...wasn’t bad, but his mind kept going to what May had said. He should ask MJ on a date. They are having a baby together now, it might be best to get to know more about where MJ comes from, her family maybe, know what her favorite movie is, her favorite color, favorite food, or just...anything.

 

_Her favorite color? Really?_

 

At this point he doesn’t care. He wants to know everything about her.

 


End file.
